Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better
by CaptainCharity
Summary: Jack meets up with the infamous Captain Roberts, and finds that fearsome isn't just a word for men.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better

by: Caitlin Cramblet

Charity struggled lightly against the chains that bound her arms in front of her, only causing the guard who pushed her towards the cell to constrict her tighter. She subsided, then turned around to face him. "Christopher is it?" She made her voice syrupy and coy.

"Yes." The young guard backed away uncomfortably as she leaned forward towards him, working her hands at his waist. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but he was young, naive even, it was her only hope.

"Well, Chris, if I may, has anyone ever told you that you're quite handsome?" She was slowly, carefully, working his keys off the belt. The guard said nothing. but only continued to walk her to her cell, just after she slipped the keys into her shirt. Charity saw the form of a man standing in the cell Chris led her to. Chris opened the cell and shoved her inside. The man in the shadows stood straight and gestured towards Charity.

"You're leaving me with this?" He whined.

"Do what you please with her Jack." Chris huffed and clanked the door shut, he hurridly ran up the steps. As soon as Charity was sure he was out of earshot she turned to the other prisoner. He finally stepped out of the shadows to reveal a long-haired, bearded man of medium build. His skin was tan and his hair was knotted and beaded. She noticed his clothing and a three cornered hat. He caught her staring and smiled, the sunlight coming through what they called a window glinted on his gold teeth. She was sure he was a pirate, for pirates can tell their own kind.

Out of nowhere came the man's gruff voice broke the silence. "What are ye in for bonny?" He meant what he'd said, she was very beautiful. Tall, with beiged skin and rosy cheeks. Her curly brown hair met the bottom of her shoulder blades, she definitely wasn't a wench, for, she wore no make-up, not to mention she was wearing pants and a white button-up shirt. She was slim and her corseted waist was mostly natural. When she heard him say this she looked up to show dark brown eyes and full pink lips.

"What do you care?" She huffed and turned, leaning her face against the bars. "You're just a pirate." She muttered.

"Just a pirate my dear? Well, you must be mistaken, for I am the infamous, Captain Jack Sparrow." "_The Captain Jack Sparrow?" _She thought to herself. She'd heard many stories, having admired him for years, she turned around in apology.

"It's a pleasure Captain." She held out her hand in a manly fashion. Unsure of what she implied he hesitated to shake, but soon caught her drift, grasping it firmly. "I am Captain Charity Roberts, the most feared woman on the sea." She gave her own introduction. Jack shrank back in wonder.

"She's supposed to be ugly!" He laughed.

"Well excuse me." Charity held back her own. She suddenly remembered the keys and without thinking began to unbutton her shirt in search of them.

"Whoa love, I'm used to women throwing themselves at me, but you're a Captain!" He shielded his eyes in jest.

"Get over yerself." She rolled her eyes and closed her shirt. Dangling the keys in front of him. "Shall we get out of here?" Her eyes winded mischievously.

"How'd you get those?" He smiled big, she amazed him already, he knew he'd have to watch out for her.

"Let's just say I gave ol' Christopher a taste of reason." She gave her coy smile again and proceeded to fiddle with the lock. With a click the door opened and they hurried out. They both knew their way around so they easily managed to get to the back port without much conversation. Luckily they were under the cover of night.

"Which one?" Jack asked, inspecting the many boats.

"That one." Charity pointed quickly, but before he could make out which one she took off running to it. They climbed aboard a small white sailed ship. Charity quickly intercepted the wheel.

"I'll be Captain." Jack smiled, easing her away. Charity stamped her foot and again tried to take hold.

"I got us out of there! I should be captain!"

"Who's older?" Jack questioned.

"You are." Charity huffed, holding her hands up in resignation.

"That's right, so you go... man the crow's nest!" He said officially.

"Aye, aye Captain!" Charity saluted playfully and struggled up the ropes.

"There's a ladder you know." Jack suggested, as he watched her comic fight up the ropes.

"Uh, I like the ropes." Charity lied, wincing at the thought of climbing down the ropes in defeat. "Head to Tortuga!" She shouted as they anchored off the pier. Charity grew tired on the trip and woke up in the crow's nest curled into fetal position. She hopped down clumsily and met up with Jack as he anchored the ship. "Well it was nice to meet you Captain Sparrow." She reached out here hand, but immediately regretted implying they should part ways. Jack also looked surprised at this and strangely took her hand in his.

"Yes, the same to you Captain Roberts, but can I at least buy you a drink, in thanks?" Jack hurriedly suggested, he had to spend just a bit more time with her. He knew she had things inside her head like no one else he'd ever met. He wanted to hear everything she had to say.

"Of course. I'd like that." She nodded. He offered her his arm and they strolled onto the island.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jack suddenly remembered he was forgetting something. "Charity, I have an old friend I owe a drink, possibly more than one, can we get him?"

"Of course." Charity was excited to meet this person, she knew if Jack liked them, she'd like them as well. So they stepped into a run down old shop. There was no one in sight, Charity was sure they'd turn and leave when Jack called out harshly.

"Kidd!"

An older man with sandy gray hair popped up from behind the counter. "Jack you ol' scoundrel! What brings you back here?" He smiled wiping his hands on a heavily soiled cloth.

"I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone and buy two pirates some well earned drinks!" He flashed a smirking smile as Kidd slapped him hard on the back. "How are you Commodore?"

"I'll be better when I find out who this lovely lass is." The short man grasped Charity's hand and brought it to his wind chapped lips for an exaggerated kiss. She quickly pulled it away and smiled gracefully.

"There'll be no need for that." Jack could tell she was uncomfortable so he quickly changed the topic.

"This fair maiden is the fearsome Captain Charity Roberts!" She curtsied playfully and shook Kidd's hand, he smiled apologetically.

"The Captain Roberts? I thought that was a man?" Kidd's crows feet wrinkled as he chuckled hard. "No, my dear. It's a pleasure I assure you." Charity nodded and stood quietly as the men exchange quick jabber about where they'd been.

After a brief moment Jack sighed heavily and questioned, "Is it just me or do our mouths long for drinks?" The others nodded and they went on their way to the bar.

Upon entering Jack stopped Charity quickly. "I have to discuss a few things with the ol' salt in private, I'll come for you in a moment." He gave a pleading smile.

A bit angered, but accepting Charity crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "Don't have to tell me twice." She huffed and nodded for him to go.

"Thank you, I'm sorry love." He took off around the corner to meet Kidd, who was waiting jollily with a drink already waiting for Jack. "It's been awhile ol' friend." He smiled and clinked glasses with Kidd.

"It sure has. How'd you meet this one? She's quite a find!" Kidd looked past Jack for a glance at Charity. Jack grabbed his shoulder and forced Kidd's wandering eye to look at him.

"Don't talk like that, she's different. I really respect her and I've only known her for thirty-six hours. She's smart, this one. Had I not met her on good terms I would've had to watch my back." Jack knew what he was saying was true, he really did respect her.

"Where did you meet her then?" Kidd felt badly about what he said, he'd never seen Jack react like that, especially when it came to women.

"Prison, she sprung us from the cell. She's crafty, the kind of crafty only a woman can be. I'm thinking of asking her to be my partner, we could sail together, we'd be the most famous pirates in the entire ocean!" Jack began to raise his glass again when he heard a loud crash and some screams coming from the other room. Kidd and Jack jumped up to see what was the problem.

When they reached the other room Jack came to see Charity kneeling on a man's chest with a dagger to his throat. The obviously drunken man had all but peed himself with fright.

"How dare you touch me like that you bastard!" Charity yelled as she inched the dagger closer to his face. Jack hurried to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Come on love, I don't think you want to do this." He said gently.

"No, I want to teach this bloody wretch what happens when you mess with me."

"I said I'd come for you and I'm here now, let's go." Jack urged her with a slight tug.

Reluctantly Charity's shoulders slouched and she stood up, not before giving the man a quick kick in the crotch. "Why didn't you let me kill him?" She sighed as she sat down at the bar.

"Sometimes you gotta stick up for one of your own. I'd be lying if I said I never made a drunken pass at a girl." Jack explained as he ordered her a drink. "When there's a lass as beautiful as you in the room, your better judgment is nowhere to be found." He smirked and handed her the rum. "I am quite impressed though."

Charity blushed and took a long swig from the drink. "Thank you."

Kidd smiled at the pair and stood up silently to leave.

"Where do you think your going?" Jack questioned, turning around to face him.

"Unlike you lucky kids, I have a job to do in the morning, I'm calling it a night." Kidd gave them a shy salute and walked home.

After a few more drinks Jack and Charity stumbled laughingly back to the boat where they sat down on the deck and looked up at the stars. "There's one thing I'll never grow tired of." Jack slurred. "Those beautiful stars." Charity laughed at his comment, but nodded with agreement.

"Jack?" Charity said seriously.

"Yes love?"

"I absolutely adore you." She said foolishly.

"Who doesn't?" Jack replied.

"Jack, I'm trying to be serious here and all you can do is crack jokes." She huffed in drunken anger. "I've really never met anyone like you, at least I can't remember if I have."

"Thank you, I think. I adore you too."

"How can I stay mad at you, you little pirate?" She pinched his cheek and laughed loudly. Jack batted her hand away, smiling. "I'm tired, goodnight Jack." She laid back and was quickly asleep.

"I have to carry this now? Maybe tomorrow." Jack laid down as well and fell asleep with the rocking of the waves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Charity awoke to the sun in her eyes, she had no idea where she was, when she looked over to see Jack sleeping soundly next to her. She shook him gently. "Jack?" No response. "Jack!" She said a bit louder with a more vigorous shaking.

"Yes... I want pancakes... and rum." He mumbled, obviously dreaming. Charity gave him a final shove in the shoulder. "Yes! What... Charity, what is it?" He rubbed his eyes groggily.

"Where are we?" She questioned.

"On a boat." Charity looked at him like a confused puppy. "Tied to the dock." He assured her.

"Oh." She nodded and sat up on her knees. Jack grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Are we alright? By we I mean you." He pointed a finger at her chest. She nodded quietly then smiled. "What is it?"

"I... I need a new sword." She raised an eyebrow. Jack didn't respond, he was distracted by her hair, although rumpled from a night's sleep, it gleamed beautifully in the morning sun. "Jack, are you listening?" She asked, when she caught his gaze.

"Oh, yes. I would like one also, perhaps even two." The side of his mouth raised in a smirk.

"Or three?" Charity could tell he was catching her drift. They stood up and walked off the boat to the nearest armory.

Due to Charity's little stunt she's pulled the night before at the bar, and Jack's lasting reputation, they roamed the crowded streets with their heads held high, while pirates scrambled out of their way and their sight. They turned into the shop and both caught themselves heading for the owner. "I'll take him." Jack insisted as he tapped his pistol.

"No, you got to be Captain, I deserve this." She argued. Jack agreed and he stepped back to swipe a few items. Charity casually strided up to the owner. "Beautiful knives ye got 'ere." She gave him a dazzling smile.

"My pride and joy they are." He chuckled while he polished a long, golden handled sword.

"You seemed nice man." Charity shrugged, but none the less aimed and fired. She found herself waltzing out with plunder in hand next to Jack.

"You keep doing that and we'll be the last ones in this town." He joked, secretly admiring how easily she seemed to make crime.

"Hasn't happened to me yet."

In the next hour they sat on the ship admiring their steals. Charity stood after sharpening and polishing her old sword. She gave a few jabs to the air, watching for Jack's reaction. She noticed the way he made funny faces and hand gestures when he thought no one was looking. "You really like that thing don't ye?" He asked, watching her glide around with her sword.

"It was a gift." She said simply.

"From who, may I ask?" He patted the spot next to him. She sat down quickly.

"My husband."

"Oh, then I imagine you'll be wanting to return to him won't ye?" Jack felt as though a load of rocks had been dumped on him, but he couldn't help feeling a bit betrayed even.

"No, he's dead." Jack noticed how she said this without an ounce of pity or grief in her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. My parents forced me to marry young, they needed the money. He was a wealthy naval captain. I was only sixteen ,he was thirty-four, when they saw me board the ship along with him. Everyday I longed to sail off on my own, I'd always loved the sea, I took after my grandfather. I couldn't stand him, he'd force himself on me and when I wouldn't oblige he'd take to a whore. I couldn't take it anymore, so I sailed off on my own. He caught me soon enough, said he'd never have a pirate for a wife and then he gave me this." Charity lifted her hair to show a large scar on her neck. "He sheathed his sword and as soon as he turned I managed to retrieve it and I plunged it through his chest. I hated him, I knew it that moment he lay writhing on the deck. I took his sword as mine, forged a crew and after that I was know as Captain Charity Roberts." She seemed very distant after telling the story.

"I'm sorry Charity, you didn't deserve that... he didn't deserve you." Jack felt his hand touch her knee in sympathy.

"Thank you Jack." She smiled weakly and stood, flipping her sword. "Shall we dance?" Her head tilted in question.

"Well, a sword fight would quite be fair, I mean me being a man and you a woman." Jack knew this would raise her nerve.

"Although I am a woman, I've won my share of duels." She glided her sword over his. "Careful Captain Sparrow, I'm not the girl to underestimate." She smiled coyly. Jack did a quick step and caught her off guard, but she caught him. She turned and caught him again, knocking his sword from his hand. Jack fell to his knees in plea.

"I surrender." He laughed. "You are quite good! Where'd you learn?"

"My grandfather, he practically raised me. I miss him so much." She shook her head as if to remove the memory. "It's getting late, care for some rum?" She smiled innocently.

"I would actually. We should invite Kidd though." He suggested. Charity nodded in agreement. They took off and grabbed Kidd from his house. They sat in the bar, Jack and Kidd reminiscing about their old adventures, entertaining Charity, as well as exaggerating for thrill. Jack was laughing hard and close to reeling when he asked, "Right Charity?" to no response. "Charity?" He said again and turned around to see no one. He looked oddly at Kidd who shook his head. Then he hailed the bartender. "Have you seen the lass I was with? About yay high, curly hair, pretty?" The bartender shook his head and turned to another customer. Jack got up and looked around the bar. He hurried out to the streets with Kidd, they split up. "Charity!" He called a bit frantically. "Charity!"

"Found her!" Kidd called gruffly. Jack ran to meet him and saw Charity at his feet. "She doesn't look so good." Kidd said as Jack bent to lift her. Jack began rushing to the boat. "Where'd ya think yer goin'?" Kidd asked.

"To the ship."

"No, bring her to my place, we'll fix her up." Kidd insisted. Jack nodded and they walked to his house. Kidd showed Jack to the extra bedroom, where Jack laid Charity gently on the bed while Kidd lit a lantern.

"Go get bandages, and a rag and water." Jack commanded as he focused on Charity's wounds. Kidd hurried off to the kitchen. Jack could see where she's been beaten and was already developing quite a shiner. She had a cut below her eye and a busted lip. A knife had obviously slashed her chest and there was a stab wound on her arm. Kidd brought the bandages and left the room. Jack softly dabbed her wounds and when he came to the wound across her chest, he lightly unlaced her collar. "Forgive me." He whispered, wincing.

"Okay, I was expecting dinner first." Charity laughed, waking quietly. Jack gave a sigh of relief and hugged her gently.

"What happened?" He asked, continuing to clean her wounds.

"That drunk from the bar the other night, you know the one I threatened? He and his friends took me and gave me quite a wallop." She tried to pass it off as nothing. Charity began to sit up, fighting the pain.

"No, you need to rest, lay down." Jack pressed her down. She looked grateful. "They didn't... they didn't you know...rape you?" Jack bit his lip. "Cause if he did, ol' Captain Sparrow would be on him in seconds." Jack tried to cover his concern.

"No, he didn't, I managed to stab him. It earned me a slap in the face, but he didn't do anything more than bloody me up a bit." Charity closed her eyes warily. She couldn't believe a pirate was taking time to dress her wounds. She watched silently as he softly wrapped her arm and cleaned her cuts. "Jack, you're not like ordinary pirates are you?" She meant to think this, but it came out of her mouth.

"Whatd'ya mean love?"

"I mean a normal pirate would've left me to die, but not you." Jack nodded and scratched his chin.

"No, I guess I'm not like ordinary pirates, but on the contrary, you're not like ordinary women are ye?" He fought hard not to touch her cheek. Charity felt herself blush, luckily it was too dark for him to tell. "I've been thinking, we don't have to part ways Charity. We could be a team. I think we make quite a good one." Jack prayed she'd say yes.

"Yes, we do don't we?" Charity considered Jack's words. "Sounds like a great idea Jack." She held out her hand weakly. "No mutiny." She raised her eyebrows.

"Of course not." He grasped her hand as they shook on it. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight Jack, and thank you." He turned off the lantern and watched as she closed her eyes, he felt himself nod off as well.


	4. Chapter 4

This, may be my favorite chapter so far. Please leave some comments! I'd truly appreciate some ethusiasum about my story. I need just the little things to keep me going. No flames please.

Loves,

Captain Charity

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything with Pirates or Jerry Bruickheimer, blahdy blahdy blah!**

**Chapter 4**

Jack woke up to find himself on the floor. He had fallen out of the chair he fell asleep in and had the knot on his head to prove it. He picked himself up and walked outside, when he reached the door he noticed Charity leaning against the house, unwrapping and re-wrapping her bandaged arm. "Stop doing that." Jack walked over to her and bandaged her arm. "Like a bloody child you are." He muttered, smiling.

"Sorry." She shook her head laughing and bit her lip as a slight pain raced through her arm. "Jack, where shall we go?"

"Whatd'ya mean?" He asked.

"Well, I mean to become known and feared we have to go places, travel the seas. So where shall we go?"

"I was thinking about Port Francis." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"In Britain you mean? That's quite a trip."

"Yes, but why not? As soon as you're well we can go." He looked up at her face to see her bruised eye, it had swollen over the night.

"Alright, I'll go. I feel fine Jack, we could leave today." She stood straight and tried to pass off the obvious pain she was in. Jack smirked as she winced and went back to leaning helplessly against the wall. "Well, maybe tomorrow." She assured.

"No, you need to rest up. We'll leave in a week. No more, no less." He prompted and left her to inform Kidd of their plans. "Kidd, we'll be leaving in a week to Port Francis, I hear the plunders plenty." Kidd's eyes widened and he stroked his chin.

"You shouldn't go there Jack, it's been overrun by merciless buccaneers. They've raided and killed the entire town. Everyone who survived fled." Jack couldn't help but not believe this. Kidd had a knack for exaggerating greatly. "Don't go there Jack, please."

"We'll be fine Kidd. How could they hurt the most feared pirates in the Caribbean?" Kidd shook his head at Jack's statement.

The next few days Charity was up and running, much to the dismay of Jack and Kidd's wishes. The day of take off she had woken at the crack of dawn. "Jack!" She yelped, practically jumping on him in his sleep. His eyes opened wildly. "Do you know what today is Jack?" She bit her lip gleefully.

"Bath day?" He said groggily.

"No, that was yesterday. We set sail today!" She jumped up excitedly, pulling him out of bed. "Come on, I've made a good breakfast for us." She rushed into the kitchen where she was serving eggs. Jack grabbed a small bottle of rum and took a swig. "A bit early for that don't you think Jackie?"

"I'm fine, and please, don't call me Jackie." He corrected her.

"Well, why not... Jackie." She raised her eyebrows playfully, taunting him.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Jackie?" She said again.

"Don't call me Jackie." He ran at her and jokingly tackled her to the ground. He found himself lying on top of her, his knees on either side of her hips. She smiled coyly and without thinking he bent his head to kiss her, but before their lips touched Kidd came striding through the door.

"Oh! Sorry!" He covered his eyes with his arm and backed out of the kitchen. Jack and Charity stood up embarrassed, and dusted off. Charity returned to the stove. "Can I come in?" Kidd called. Jack went to the door and let him in, Jack's head slung low. "Good morning, I brought milk." He set it beside Charity. She nodded, blushing.

They ate breakfast and then Jack and Charity boarded the ship. "Be careful out there!" Kidd called after giving them friendly hugs.

"Have you ever known me not to be careful?" Jack joked, and walked to the wheel. After setting sail Charity walked up to Jack, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Look, things aren't going to be strange between us now right?" She looked at her boots.

"No, of course not... partner." Her patted her back in a friendly fashion and she walked glumly back up to the crows nest. That night Charity awoke to the harsh rocking of the waves. She jumped out of the cot, slipped on her boots and ran outside, to catch Jack steering madly through the pouring rain. "Ah! There you are! Finally decided to grace me with your presence!" He shouted. "Hurry, tie back the sail!"

"Aye, aye Captain Sparrow!" She saluted and ran to the masts. Charity watched Jack, with a crazy, gleaming grin on his face. "I think you may be insane Captain!" She yelled, almost seriously.

"It's never stopped me before!" He chuckled, as he drastically turned the wheel to the west.

Finally the sky cleared and the sun was beating down hard on the pair. "God it's bloody hot out 'ere!" Charity complained, fanning herself with her hand. She couldn't stand wearing the long sleeved shirt and corset, as well as the thick leather boots. So she decided she'd remove a few items. She locked herself in her cabin and removed her shirt, then corset, only to replace the shirt over her skin. It seemed to float on her skin, causing her to grow goosebumps. She then slipped off her boots and walked to the deck barefoot.

Jack heard a light padded sound strolling across the deck, he turned to see Charity ascending the crow's nest, her shirt dangling. When the wind blew he could see her bare back, making him stand back, a bit amazed that she was wearing no undergarment. He decided he'd press her about it. He deserved it after the "Jackie" incident. "Charity, my love?" He called with a faux sweetness.

"Yes?" She looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Where is your corset?" Charity's jaw dropped.

"Well, I really don't think that's any of your business Mr. Sparrow!" She huffed with somewhat real anger. "A lady never discusses the whereabouts of her undergarments."

"Well, maybe it's me but, I heard a 'lady' never goes in front of a gentleman when she is with no undergarments." Jack chimed, a-matter-a-factly.

"Are you trying to say I'm not a lady Mr. Sparrow?" Charity wasn't quite sure if either one of them was serious. "Because, you sir, are no gentleman! You're... you're a pirate! A dirty, mangy, lowlife, pirate!" When she uddered this statement she found herself just as taken aback as Jack was.

"Look who's talking!" Jack retorted and shuffled back to the steering wheel, like a dog with his tail between his legs. Charity felt awful, she hadn't truly meant what she said... or had she? Either way she jumped down from the crow's nest and shamefully approached Jack. She didn't know what to say, but before she could Jack turned around. "You have no idea who you're messing with, I was just joking, Christ! I mean how? Err... women!" He growled and turned again.

"Jack, you're the most gentlemanly man I've ever met." She said simply and walked back to the crow's nest.

"Do you mean that?" Charity looked back to see Jack, leaning against the wheel.

"I really, truly do." She nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The night before they would arrive at the port they celebrated their successful trip in Jack's cabin. Jack sat on the floor drinking while Charity seemed to be dancing to a song in her head. Jack watched, her face was intent, eyebrows furrowed and eyes closed. "What are ye dancing to love?" He pondered.

Charity stopped abruptly. "I... I don't know." She said as she came to think about it. Jack stood up and grasped her hand.

"May I have this dance?" He bowed foolishly.

"Well, Captain, you're making me blush." She smiled and accepted with a curtsy. Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He closed his eyes as tight as hers had been and there they stood, dancing to the sounds of the ocean. Jack began to dip Charity, but he was a bit too drunk and they toppled to the floor.

"Sorry."

"For what?" Charity sat up.

"Well, I'd better turn in." Jack announced and climbed into his bed. Charity frowned and crawled in next to him.

"Jack, it's cold." She whined and snuggled into his chest. She was definitely drunk, Jack thought, but shrugged and closed his eyes.

Jack awoke to the barrel of a gun in his face. "What the hell!" Charity yelped as they drug her out of bed. A tall pirate slapped her hard across the face.

"Now that's no way to be treating a lady!" Jack stood up.

"You want one then?" The tall pirate raised his hand.

"No, thank you." Jack whimpered, sitting back down. The pirates bound their hands and shoved them out of the cabin. They had rigged a plank and were pushing Charity towards it.

"Go!" One yelled. Charity turned around.

"Come on, we've only just met. First impressions are very important and you men are not making a very good one." She said assuringly. The tall pirate pushed her over with a small shove. "Dammit!" She gurgled. Jack was in the water soon after. A row boat came up beside them and a large pirate grabbed Charity by the hair and pulled her on board. He reached for Jack's hair, but Jack insisted he'd pull himself on. The boat rowed to shore and the pirate threw Charity on the sand, she stood up to make a run for it, only to be caught by a larger gang of pirates and bounded tighter. Jack looked on and shook his head.

Jack stood up and looked at who seemed to me the Captain. "Allow me to introduce us. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, perhaps you've heard of me?" He smiled big.

"No, I can't say I have." The pirated said gruffly. "Who be the wench."

"She be Captain Charity Roberts."

"Two Captains on one ship, and one be a woman!" The pirate laughed, but ended up coughing.

"Two heads are better than one I always say." Jack frowned.

"What do we do with 'em Cap'n?" Asked the tall pirate.

"Lock him up! As for her... send her to my quarters." He gave the gang a big laugh, they laughed along with him, pushing Charity along.

Charity found herself in a dank room that smelled of rotting fish and tobacco. She punched and kicked the door, then looked for a window, but there were none. She sat angrily on a large winged chair. Suddenly the door opened and the Captain appeared. "I guess we haven't been properly introduced have we?" Charity ignored him. "I'm Captain Brahm Vane. It be a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He grasped her wrist and held her hand to his mangled lips. Charity snatched it away and slapped him across the face. "A fighter are we?" He slurred, lunging at her. She sprang away and again tried to make for the door. "There are two large guards outside that door, I doubt a wee thing like yerself will make it past 'em."

Charity turned around clunked her head against the wall and slid to the floor. "I won't bite, my chefs prepared us quite a feast, I'd be delighted if you joined me. For at least a drink." He grinned wide. Charity stood tall and walked to the table, sitting down in a chair.

Picking up a glass she held it up. "Poisoned?" She sighed and looked at Vane sideways. "

"Only a little." He chuckled and took a long swig from his own glass, the drink trailed down his lips into his beard. Charity cringed.

"What do I got to lose?" She shrugged and took a swig of her own. Vane eyed her lustfully as she wiped her lips on her sleeve. "Whatd'ya want with us?" She asked, leaning forward.

"Why is it that you came 'ere of all places? Answer me that." He prompted, setting his feet on the table and leaning back.

"A sense of adventure for certain. My partner and I heard there was plenty of plunder and out of curiosity we sailed here. Only to be met by a gang of awful, terrible, pirates." She flailed her arms, the liquor she'd drunken contained a sedative, she was feeling the effects. She could barely finish her story before she fell limp, on the floor.

The old captain picked her up and set her in his bed, it had been years since a woman crossed his path. He drunkenly held himself over her, she moaned faintly. Vane began clumsily unbuttoning her shirt and pulled a knife to deal with her corset, slowly he cut the top ribbon.

"Stop right there!" Jack held his pistol firmly. He wobbled over to the bad and saw what Vane was doing. "I haven't even gotten to do tha' yet mate." He chuckled. "And I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, notorious with the ladies." He nodded, pursing his lips together.

"How'd you get past the guards?" Vane shouted and stood up. Jack shrugged as Vane drew his own pistol, cocked and fired with a small click. "Dammit!" He shouted and grabbed Jack by the neck, calling for reinforcements at the same time.

"Oh, come on! I was only having fun!" Jack shouted pathetically and was over taken by the buccaneers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any charcters or rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. **

Contains slight language.

Please Reveiw! I'm dying to know what everyone things. P.S. Dead Man's Chest is FANTASTIC!

**Chapter 6 **

Charity awoke lying in the dirt, the sun in her eyes. "Where am I?" She muttered. Pirates moving around her casually. "Where's Jack?" She said quietly. Charity spotted Captain Vane shouting orders.

"Ah, she's awake!" He called to the other pirates who all stopped what they were doing to gather around them.

"Where is he?" Charity asked calmly. Vane's face went from a stern frown to a guilty grin. "Where is he! What've you savages done to 'im?" Vane did nothing but let out a cruel chuckle to which his crew responded. "Show me to Jack or so help me God I will kill you all with my bear hands!" Charity hit Captain Vane's chest.

"No need to shout Missy. Your beloved Jack is awaiting a proper funeral. We thought you might like to attend? We also thought he might like a burial at sea." He laughed.

"He's not my beloved," She looked at the floor, if he was actually dead, she had missed her chance for a... beloved. "and if it be that he's awaiting his funeral, at least let me say my goodbyes. Where is he?" She looked at him strongly in the face and took a quick inhale.

"He's in there deary." Vane pointed to a small building. "Have fun!" He waved after her.

Charity closed the door sharply behind her. She approached a table, on top lay a body, sheathed in a sheet. Slowly, she took a deep breath and pulled the sheet down to reveal his face, calm and silent. She kneeled down next to him and placed her hand on his. "Jack?" She smiled, somehow telling herself this was all a joke. That any second his eyes would pop open and he'd laugh at her being so pathetic. "Jack, come on, wake up." She sat quietly looking over him. "Jack. I know you're here. I know you're listening." Charity bit her lip, she didn't cry the day she killed her husband, and she wouldn't cry now. "Jack! Stop screwing around! Dammit, you can't do this! You can't leave me here alone like this." She shrieked, surprising herself. "I need you, I can't... I can't do this alone." Charity clamped her eyes shut hard, trying to fight the tears back.

"God, I don't pray, I never have, but if I could ask you for one thing... spare him, at least for now. I think we both know I can't do this alone... amen." She wiped back tears with her sleeve and touched her hand to Jack's torso.

"Ah!" Charity's eyes widened to see Jack grab at where she'd laid her hand.

"Jack! Impossible!" She grasped him tightly in a hug.

"Gently!" Jack yelped.

"Sorry, what happened?" She pulled the sheet back. Jack had a bullet wound in his side.

"Oh, well, that's not good." He winced. "Well, help me up, not doin' us a lot of good sittin' around 'ere." Jack tried to prop himself up on his elbows.

"No, Jack you have to let me remove it. It'll get infected." She found they were in a sort of hospital or makeshift morgue. She quickly found tools and cleaning alcohol. "Now, hold still." Charity looked intently at the wound in the dim light. Jack closed his eyes and clenched his fists. She carefully grabbed hold of the bullet and slowly tugged.

"Ow! Stop!" Jack griped and kicked a bit.

"Unless you want gang green I think you should let me continue." Charity stated without taking her eyes off of the work. She removed the bullet and grabbed the alcohol, grabbing the sheet she poured alcohol onto it and touched it to Jack's wound.

"AH! Bloody-" The door burst open and there stood Kidd. "Commodore! What're you doing 'ere?" Jack stood up leaning on Charity's shoulder.

"Well, I tried to warn you, but you're dafter than a bucket of sea urchins. Come on we have the ship waiting." Charity handed Jack off to some larger men and boarded the ship.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything haveing to do with Pirates or it's charcters. As much as I imagine I own Jack Sparrow, I do not.**

Please reveiw!

**Chapter 7**

Charity woke up the next morning and walked into the galley to see Kidd and some other crew members eating breakfast. "Charity! Good to see ya! I made my specialty porridge." He set a bowl of grayish slop down in front of her.

"Mm, looks delicious." She smiled brightly and holding her breath took a bite. Charity's face scrunched up in disgust, but she smiled again. "Oh, very good, thank you."

"Is it? I can't wait!" Kidd patted her on the back and took a bite himself. "Ugh! This is appalling, do actually like this Charity?"

"No, not really." She shook her head.

"I don't blame ye." He chuckled and took her bowl away.

"Well what're we goin' to eat now." Jack complained, limping towards them.

"Well, good morning brave sir." Charity got up to help him sit down. "We both owe Kidd our lives and all you can do is gripe about food." She laughed and hugged Kidd.

"He's owed me his life so many times I've lost count." The crew all laughed joyfully.

The month it took to return to Tortuga felt like a long one. Jack spent the trip healing and Charity got to know the crew, she loved feeling like family, although she was the only woman on the boat, there was nowhere she'd rather be.

They stepped off the ship in Tortuga, tired, but thankful. "Well Kidd, you're quite the guy I must say." Charity said giving him a final hug. "Thank you so much." She kissed his cheek.

"It was no trouble my dear, I'd been waiting to have to save Jack again!" He chuckled.

"Very funny old man." Jack took Charity's arm and walked them to the nearest inn. "Well here we are. Hope you don't mind sharing a room with ol' Captain Sparrow." He began removing his jacket and boots.

"Is there a bathing room around 'ere?" Charity looked around feeling rather stale.

"Oh yeah, just around the back is the ladies, have fun!" Jack waved, but soon decided he also needed cleaning.

They came back into the room and Charity laid down on the bed. "Who said you get the bed? I'm the injured one if you haven't forgotten." Charity didn't budge.

"Where to next?" She changed the subject.

"I want to meet your parents." Jack took a swig of the rum he'd taken from the boat.

"No, you don't." Charity shook her head.

"Come on, I want to meet the people who spawned such a fearsome pirate and if you let me meet them, we'll go see mine!"

"No, you don't." Charity repeated. "Trust me, they're not your kind of people."

"Of course they are! They made you, you're my kind of people. I want to meet them!" Jack slapped her gently on the leg.

"No! I don't want to see them and I doubt you want to meet the man that hit me everyday of my life and the woman who told me from the time I could walk, that she'd wished I'd never been born!" Charity crossed her arms and turned over with her back to him. "The only way I'll go see them is if they're in caskets. Then I can take back the necklace my grandfather gave me on his deathbed."

"Why do they have it?" Jack felt like an idiot for pressing her about the issue, but he figured it was now or never.

"My mother told me I didn't deserve something so fine, so she put it on herself. My grandfather left me his house and everything he owned, because he knew my parents hurt me and he didn't think they should have it, but they took it anyways. God knows what's become of it." Jack and Charity sat quiet. He gazed at her turned back, her wet hair spread on the pillow.

"Sorry, I wouldn't have said anything, had I known."

"It's alright... I'd love to meet your parents though. Can we?" She turned smiling. Jack could see the red blotches around her eyes from the tears.

"Of course. They don't live far at all. Just an island away, it'll take only a matter of days." Jack patted her arm. "Well, we better go to bed then, if we want to leave tomorrow." He began to lie down on the floor quite uncomfortably.

"Get up here." Charity sat up and looked at Jack.

"What? Why?" Jack scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Don't act like you've never shared a bed with a woman before, Mr. Sparrow. I'm not a simpleton. Now get up here and go to sleep." She smiled warmly and laid back down. She was right, Jack thought, but something about here made him think differently about hopping into the bed.

"You sure?" He asked, standing up.

"Yes, now lie down." She closed her eyes as he crawled into the bed next to her and blew out the candle. "Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight Charity." He closed his eyes.

The next morning Charity awoke to an empty bed. The door opened and in walked Jack. "Come, come dear. The boat is waiting." Yanked the covers off of her and helped her up.

"How'd you get a boat so fast? And, what about breakfast? I'm starved." She rubbed her eyes.

"Just come with me and all your questions, annoying or not, will be answered." He tugged her along to the dock where they boarded a small single masted ship. He pointed to a basket. "Your breakfast awaits." They sat down, where he opened the basket to reveal bread, ham, and fruit.

"Very well done Captain, who says you don't know how to treat a lady the morning after?" Charity smirked coyly and took a bite from an apple. Jack wasn't sure what she meant. He was sure they hadn't done anything the night before, he was frankly a bit disappointed, but none the less sure. Charity could see the confusion on his face. "I was joking Jack. You remembered correctly, we did nothing but sleep last night." She assured him.

"Sadly." Jack mumbled. She shook her head, but didn't say a word. "Well are you ready to haul in anchor and meet the dastardly Sparrows? Or do you want to run back to shore in fear?" He stood up bracing the wheel and motioned for Charity to untie the ropes.

"I believe I'm quite ready. I can't wait to see those crazy pirates." With that, they left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I am not entitled to any of the charcters of POTC.**

**Please read and reveiw! Hope you're enjoying the story!**

**Loves,**

**CaptainCharitry**

**Chapter 8 **

Within two days the pair arrived on a rather large island filled with quaint little houses and shops. "Which one is theirs? I'm so excited to meet them, I bet they're just like you!" Charity practically skipped along next to Jack as they walked through the town.

"Here we are." Jack pointed stopping in front of a small white, wood-paneled house, with a gorgeous columned porch and a thick oak door. "Nothing fancy, but it's home." He trounced up the steps, pulling Charity along.

"What do you mean 'nothing fancy'? This is a palace compared to where I grew up." She stroked the door frame admiringly. Jack smiled at her and banged on the knocker.

"Coming!" Called a joyful woman's voice. The door swung open to reveal a short woman with long gray hair tied back in a bandanna. She wore a long, patterned skirt and leather boots. She reminded Charity of a gypsy. Her face was welcoming with large, dark, brown eyes. "My Jackie! About time you visited home!" She cried giddily and grabbed him in an embrace.

"Mother, how are you." He patted her on the back and gave her a polite kiss on the cheek.

"I'm fine, but more importantly who is this beautiful young lady?" She took Charity's hand in both of hers.

"This is my new partner Captain Charity Roberts." Charity smiled shyly and shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you I'm Katherine. What's this shaking hands? Give me a hug!" She laughed and grabbed Charity, for a small woman she gave strong hugs." "Peter! Get out here, guess who's home." She called out. A man about Jack's height came out from the house, gave Jack a hug and presented himself as Peter Sparrow. "Come in dear, I'll put the kettle on." Charity sat down on a couch next to Jack. Peter sat in a large chair across from them.

"So, how long 'ave you two lovebirds known each other." Peter smirked.

"No! It's not like that at all." Jack said quickly. Slightly offending Charity, whose face was turning a shade of red. "We're merely partners in crime." Jack elbowed Charity in the side boyishly. "Isn't that right?"

"Oh, yes." Charity looked at her feet. Peter looked from Charity to Jack suspiciously.

"Well, I think I owe my son a drink. You don't mind if I take Jack for a bit do ye?" Peter stood.

"Oh no, go right ahead. As he said I'm only his shipmate... nothing more." A strange pang ran through Charity's chest. Were they still only shipmates after almost three months of adventure. She supposed so, if that's what Jack had said. Peter and Jack left and soon Katherine returned with tea.

"Well, so good for Jack to finally bring a woman home. I hope you two are serious, I've had to wait for grandchildren longer than any of my friends." Katherine sipped her tea nodding. Charity rolled her eyes at having to explain herself again.

"No, it's really nothing like that. We're nothing more than friends. We've agreed to sail under the same flag, but that's all. Sorry to disappoint you." Charity frowned apologetically.

"Well, that is a disappointment. You seem like a fine woman for him to settle down with." She frowned as well. "Ah, well. I had a fleeting suspicion I may never have grandchildren. That Jack is quite the wanderer. Just like his father, but luckily I reeled him in." Katherine chuckled. "Oh forgive me dear, tell me how did you two meet?"

"Actually, it's an embarrassing story. I met Jack in prison and I busted him out with me. We stole a ship sailed to Tortuga and then decided we made a good team, so we're sticking together, for now at least." Charity explained afterwards telling about their trip to Port Francis.

"Well, you two do make quite a team." Katherine said, pouring Charity another cup of tea.

At the pub Peter and Jack sat waiting for their drinks. "So, she's definitely a fine looking lass and you've yet to claim 'er? What are ya waiting' fer?" Jack was growing tired of men assuming he and Charity were together in that way, he knew that with all she'd had to endure, she deserved better.

"Dad, as much as I'd love to, no I haven't. I respect her, that's all and for some reason I really don't think it'll ever happen between her and I. She's not that kind of girl at all." He took a long gulp from his mug. Peter hung his head ashamed of embarrassing his own son.

"Well, she sounds like she's worth the wait. How do you feel about her." Peter pressed Jack, raising his eyebrows in intrigue.

"I haven't thought about it. I could definitely envision her and I, married out on the open ocean, but if only I knew how she felt. Ah, dad you're making me blush." Jack slapped him on the back.

"Well, you know what they say Son, the man who hesitates is a damned fool." Peter got serious. "Don't let her go, you'd both regret it."

"Alright dad, I won't."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charcters from POTC.**

ENJOY, PLEASE REVEIW!

**Chapter 9**

They all sat down that night for dinner, Jack noticed how annoyingly his parents looked at he and Charity. Smiling at each other like they knew something he didn't. Afterwards Katherine told Charity she'd taken the liberty of running her a bath and had towels waiting for her in the restroom. "Oh, thank you so much." Charity called, sinking heavily into the warm water. She'd never felt cleaner. She stepped out of the room and Katherine got up and showed her to another.

"Here's where you'll be sleeping and in here is what I most want you to see." Katherine opened a wardrobe to expose gorgeously, extravagant dresses. "I know I haven't known you long, but I really like you, you seem to be a good girl and I want you to have these."

"Oh, no Katherine, I can't these are much too beautiful for me to be fittin' in to." Charity shook her head and ran her hand over the silky skirt of a slim, blue dress.

"Charity, of course you can love. You're plenty beautiful, in fact you may be the most natural beauty I've ever seen. Please make an old woman happy and try one on for me at least." Katherine begged. Charity couldn't resist, so she took the blue one behind a dressing wall and pulled it on. Katherine helped her get into it. Then against Charity's will Katherine proceeded to drag her before the men.

"Please, Jack will laugh, I can't do this." Charity felt like crying she didn't want to lose Jack's respect.

"I'll have his tongue if he does anything of the sort!" Katherine assured her. "Now come on. Peter, Jack prepare to feast your eyes, on the new Captain Charity Roberts!" She announced yanking Charity from behind the wall, her eyes were clamped shut. Jack's jaw about hit the ground. She looked stunning, Katherine had obviously done her hair up for her. "So, what'dya think of 'er?" Katherine prompted, elbowing Jack in the ribs.

"You look amazing." Jack stuttered.

"Oh please, I look silly, just say it." Charity covered her face with her hand.

"The queen of England has never looked this good."

"You mean it?"

"Honestly, you look… you look beautiful." Jack stepped towards her.

Katherine and Peter stood back watching intently. "Look at them Peter, why do they fight it?" Katherine whispered.

"I told Jack to be careful, he wouldn't want to lose her."

"Let's leave these two alone." Katherine said loudly. She and Peter slipped into their bedroom.

"Well, I best go change." Charity sighed, turning around.

"No, stay. I may never get to see you dressed like this again." Jack caught her arm and pulled her to him. "Do you remember the night we danced on the ship?" Jack's voice was low and coy.

"Don't remind me, the only thing I remember is that I was quite drunk." She laughed.

"Could we give it another try?" Jack placed his hand on Charity's waist and with his other he took her hand.

"What are we dancing to?"

"Well… I happen to know a song, not really a slow one, but it'll do. You may know how it goes? Yo ho yo ho, a pirate's life for me." He started, but laughed to hard to finish. Charity laughed hard as well and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Jack?"

"Yes, love?"

"Are you an only child?" Charity's hand let go of his and grasped his shoulder, his free hand came up her back, resting between her shoulder blades.

"Ah, well… I am now." Jack said simply. Charity's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What happened?"

"Can I tell you that one tomorrow?" Jack held her back looking sternly into her eyes. Charity nodded. "It would only ruin this moment that's all." Jack's hand moved up and he could feel where the dress's back ended and her bare back began. He placed his hand gently on the nape of her neck, bringing it around he could feel her scar, a long, straight, slash. Charity grabbed his hand in hers and he held it. "Well, I'll let you change then." He coughed, cutting the moment short. He knew what he was doing, he couldn't start something with her, he knew that if he ever hurt Charity, he couldn't live with himself. "Goodnight."

Charity couldn't understand why Jack would make any sort of move, she was very confused, but went to bed anyway, hoping for an answer in the morning.


	10. Ch 10, Last Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC charcters or rights**

**Last Chapter lies here! I hope you enjoyed the story. Look for the sequel "Ceremonies at Sea" in the coming weeks. **

**Thank's for your support!**

**Chapter 10**

The next morning Charity awoke to see a new outfit, much like her normal one, just much newer. She put it on excitedly and ran out to Katherine. "Thank you so much! You've done so much for me, I can't believe this!" She hugged Katherine tightly.

"I didn't buy you that dear." She said quickly.

"Then who did." Charity stopped hugging her.

"I have one guess." Katherine smiled and pointed to Jack's bedroom. "He's in there." Charity nodded gratefully and ran in to Jack's bedroom. He was buttoning his shirt when she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you!" She squealed Jack almost fell over.

"It's not that big of a deal is it?" Jack patted her back as she climbed down.

"It is, I… it was really thoughtful Jack. Thank you." She sighed and then suddenly gave him a playful look and snatched his hat from his head.

"Give it 'ere."

"You'll have to catch me first!" Charity ran out of the room, Jack close on her heels. They stomped through the living room past Katherine and Peter, Charity shrieked with almost maniacal laughter.

"Take it outside!" Katherine called and soon heard the door quickly open and slam shut. "I've never seen him so happy, well unless he's drunk." Katherine and Peter shared a laugh.

Charity popped up behind Jack and hopped on his back, his arms flailing wildly in the air, she hopped off and made her hand a pistol firing a shot. "Aha! Got ya!" Jack pretended to stagger and fell backwards onto the street. Charity leaned over him, his eyes were closed, and he sat up grabbed her shoulders and rolled over until he was on top of her.

"Now it appears to be me that's got you." He pointed out. "Now, you can give the hat back… or you have to kiss me. Charity pursed her lips in thought. Then smiled coyly lifted her head and pecked him on the cheek. They both stood up brushed off and Charity replaced Jack's hat on his head.

"Looks better on you anyway." She smiled and they proceeded to go on a walk. "So, Jack?" She said innocently.

"Yes?"

"Tell me about you being an only child?" She prompted.

"Ah yes. Well, I had a brother, he was two years older than me. It was weird, we were both raised on the ship with our parents and the crew, but he seemed so different then the rest of us. As soon as he was a teenager he took of and joined the king's navy. The folks and I were very surprised that although he was raised a pirate he dedicated his life to tracking them down. Then he set out to track me down and well…" Jack paused. "He caught me, but not before I fired a shot, he was pronounced dead the next day. I didn't mean to do it, but the hate in his eyes enraged me. I didn't understand how he could have killed me." Jack shook his head. "That's really all that happened. Sorry to disappoint."

"Well, you didn't, you told me the truth." Charity stopped walking and her eyebrows knitted together. "Jack, I want to see my parents. No, I have to see them." She looked angry.

"Are you sure about this?" Jack stopped as well.

"Yes, they live near Panama, we should set sail as soon as possible." And they did, they sailed out the next morning, Charity was very eager to get there and the entire trip she was acting very strange and distant. When they arrived Charity ran off the boat and started darting in and out of people and food carts, Jack was running into everything trying to keep up. They stopped in front of a very small rundown house. Charity looked back at Jack. "Now, you stay here. No matter what you hear, just don't come in after me. I'll be out in ten minutes at most, if I don't come out, just assume the worst." She whispered harshly. Jack didn't realize how serious this was.

"Wait! I… be careful." Jack knew he probably would go in there, he didn't want anything to happen to her. Charity nodded and proceeded inside. She closed the door behind her into the dim lit room it smelled of mildew.

"Well look who it is Frank, our daughter back to see us. Last I heard you were a no good, bloody, pirate." The woman hissed. Charity stood straight looking her in the eye. "Get out here Frank, she needs to know what's comin' to 'er!" Charity's father came out from the bedroom with barely a tooth in his head he gave an evil grin and closed his distance between Charity until he was a mere centimeter from her face.

"Glad to see you home, you little wench! How dare you kill the man we got for you!" He raised his hand and struck her across the face, making Charity lose her balance and fall to the floor. She grabbed her pistol and cocked it.

"You're not going to hit me any more." She muttered and fired. Frank laid face up in a pool of his own blood. Charity was now walking towards her mother.

"Charity, darling." Her mother made her voice syrupy sweet as she began to dig through a drawer, keeping her gaze on Charity. "You couldn't kill your own mother could you?" She pulled out a gun, cocked it and BOOM.

Charity's mother lay dead as well. Charity had managed to reload before her mother could fire. She kneeled over her mother's body and snatched the ruby necklace her grandfather had given her. "That would be mine." Jack hurried in the room.

"Sorry I just wanted to be sure you weren't the one receiving the bullets." He pulled on her shoulders, picking her up. "Let's go."

"Not yet." She took off again down the street, stopping this time in front of a large white-bricked house. She tried the door, locked and then thrust the butt of her sword through the window. Climbing through she let Jack in the door and then looked around. All of the furniture had been destroyed. Everything he'd left her.

Tears ran down Charity's face as she stepped up to the painting of her grandfather as a young man that had been slashed in half. She tried to piece it together, but it didn't work. Charity stormed past Jack out to a pub with a lantern in front, broke it off the wall, bought a bottle of rum, ran back to the house doused the front with rum and dropped the lantern. Jack pulled Charity back before the flames would've hit her. "Now, we have to go."

That night on the ship Charity reeling around the boat, horribly drunk. "Dammit Jack! Why does God hate me so much?" She cried crashing into the side of the boat when they hit a large wave. Jack shook his head.

"He doesn't hate you. We're all unlucky sometimes Charity." He assured her looking back at her from the wheel. She was vomiting over the railing, then she downed some more.

"Why did the only person who ever loved me have to die?" She walked over next to Jack. He wanted to tell her that her grandfather wasn't the only one, but not when she was like this. Jack was angry with her for acting like this. He turned and yanked the bottle out of her hand. "Hey! That's mine. Jack!"

"No, I'm not going to sit here and watch you do this. You have to feel something once in a while Charity. I know you're hurting, but rum only prolongs the sensation… truth is you'll just be miserable as soon as you're sober. I did what you're doing for to long, I had to grow up and now so do you." He through the bottle over the ledge. Charity reached for it hopelessly then stared back at Jack angrily, pointed in his face, and lost consciousness. Jack carried her into the cabin. She stayed there all week.

They returned to Jack's parent's house. Jack carried a tearfully exhausted Charity to the house. Katherine sat at the dinner table with Kidd none the less. "There you are Jack!" He shouted warmly. Jack shushed him and carried Charity to the bedroom Katherine had made for her. Then he returned to Kidd. "What happened to her?" Kidd asked.

"She killed her parents and burnt down her grandfather's house." Jack said simply. Katherine and Kidd looked at Jack horrified. "I'll explain later. What are you doing here Commodore?"

"Ah, well the Navy's after me and I thought you'd want to help me out, tag along. Would you come? We'll only be gone for about six months."

"Charity's much too weak, I couldn't." Jack shook his head.

"Well, she could stay here and wait. Wouldn't that be okay Mrs. Sparrow?"

"It's fine with me, but I doubt she'd stay here, she'd be gone long before you get back." Katherine had a sorrowful look on her face as she went back to check on Charity.

Jack fought with himself in his head. So much of him told him to go, because Charity would never go for a guy like him, but something tugged in his chest when he thought of leaving her, but he said he'd go anyway. Jack ran into the room Charity laid in to say goodbye to Katherine.

Katherine was applying a cold cloth to Charity's forehead. "Don't do this Jack, you'll never find her again." She tugged his arm.

"She doesn't want me mother. Goodbye." He kissed Katherine on the cheek and walked out of the house. Less than ten minutes later Charity's eyes fluttered open.

"Where's Jack?" She questioned looking around.

"He's leaving, but if you hurry I think you can catch him at the docks." Charity stood up and ran out the door on still sleep wary legs. Kidd's ship was already a few yards from shore. "Jack! What are you doing!" She shouted at the edge of the dock.

"I'll be back Charity! In six months!"

"Nobody leaves Captain Charity behind!" She yelled back and jumped into the water swimming after them. She caught up and was thrown a rope. The crew pulled her aboard and she landed with a clunk in front of Jack, who helped her up. "What do I have to do to convince you to stay?" She looked at him seriously.

"I don't know." Jack shrugged.

Charity grabbed his shoulder and quickly pressed her lips to his. "Do I have to do that?" Her eyes searched his face for an answer. "Or this?" She pulled him in and kissed him on the lips much more passionately than before. After a moment she pulled away. "I love you Jack." She held his cheeks in her hands. His mouth made a sly grin and he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again.

"I love you." He looked over to Kidd. "I don't think I'll be joining you Commodore!" He called. Kidd shook his head and laughed.

"Get outta 'ere you crazy kids!" He laughed and they jumped overboard. "There go the most fearsome pirates in the entire ocean." He told his crew looking after them.

Katherine and Peter stood outside the house and watched Jack and Charity pull themselves out of the water. "Looks like you took my advice son!" Peter smiled at the pair.

"What's he talking about?" Charity smiled up at Jack.

"Oh, just that I shouldn't let a bonny lass like you slip away." Jack hugged her tightly.

"Where be our next adventure Captain?" Charity smiled coyly.

"Wherever we please my dear, wherever we please."


End file.
